


Don't Walk Away

by scruffandyarn



Category: Supernatural
Genre: F/M, avoid this fic, if you don't like his music, so much Rick Springfield music
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-12-25
Updated: 2015-12-25
Packaged: 2018-05-09 08:44:05
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,986
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5532974
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/scruffandyarn/pseuds/scruffandyarn
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The combined requests asked for some wing!kink, to have the reader singing and dancing, and to have Gabriel moan a lot.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Don't Walk Away

“This one-way love affair ain’t fair, it ain’t no fair to me,” you belted out as you danced down the hall.  “It’s all give and take and you just take, and I can’t take it you seeeeee.”

“You know I wish that I had Jessie’s girl!”

The additional voice nearly had you jumping out of your skin.  You were alone in the bunker–Dean, Sam, and Cas had gone off on a hunt, leaving you to take care of the research end of it.  Only, your well-deserved break had just been interrupted.

“Wrong song, Gabriel.”  You smiled at his antics.

“Still Rick Springfield, so it counts.”

“Whatever.”  You turned your focus back on the music blasting from your cell phone.  “I’ve done everything for you…You’ve done nothing for me…I’ve done everything for you…You’ve done nothing for me.”

“Nice dance moves, sugar.”

This time, you did turn the music off.  “Don’t make fun of me.”

He cocked his head to the side.  “I’m not.”

You rolled your eyes.  “Whatever, flyboy.” You walked around him and headed towards the library. “Just because I don’t look like the girls in the harems you conjure up doesn’t mean I can’t have fun.”

“What are you talking about?” He followed after you.  When you didn’t respond, he popped up right in front of you.  “Seriously, ______.  What are you talking about?”

“Nothing, Gabe.” You sighed. and turned towards the shelves.  “I have research to do, so if you’d kindly leave me to it, that’d be great.”

“No can do, sweetcheeks.  I wanna know what you were talking about.”  He was in front of you, yet again.  “I’ll read your mind if I have to.”

“No, you won’t.  I think you have a little more respect for me than that.”

He huffed a sigh.  “Fine.  But I really wanna know.”

You stared at him for a second.  “I see the girls Sam and Dean hook up with.  Hell, I’ve seen the few Cas has been with.  And I know the girls you create–none of them look like me.” You growled.  “And I get it, OK?  I know I’ll never be a size double-zero or whatever they wear.  And I’m OK with it.  I just don’t want to be ridiculed for it.”

“You think I didn’t mean it when I said your dancing was nice?”

You frowned.  “You’re a trickster.  Not exactly the most honest of career choices.”

“Oh, sweetheart,” it was his turn to frown.  “You’re beautiful.”

“Everyone is, in their own way.” You smiled, but it didn’t reach your eyes.  “Some are just more beautiful than the rest of us.” You shrugged and reached around him for the book you were after.

You could feel his eyes on you as you made your way over to the table.  He was still staring at you when you opened the book.  And still, when you turned to face him in annoyance.  “Don’t you have something to do?”

“No.”

“Well, I do.  And you’re kinda bugging me with the staring.  So, if you’re not gonna help, could you find something else to do?”

His frown deepened before he disappeared.

Your goal hadn’t been to make the archangel leave, but it was probably just as well.  You had work to do.

* * *

You were alone once again.  Well, you were pretty sure you were alone.  The boys had taken off for a hunt that morning, and a quick search of the bunker revealed no one. Time for a little fun.

“Lust shows her pretty face and cupid hits his mark, and I have no time to say I’m not ready for this.”  You started rocking out, hips swaying as you sang and danced to the music.  “Insipid smile on my face and a dumb remark, I trip, slip, slide over the precipice.”

It had been over a week since you’d been able to let loose like this.  Sam, Dean, and Cas had taken time off after Dean had nearly gotten himself killed on the last hunt.  While you were glad they’d had a break, sometimes, you just needed to get a little crazy.

“I got the right rat baby, but the wrong dissection, I’m staring at the TV set trying to write this song.”  All you needed was a hairbrush for a microphone and you could be your ten-year-old self all over again.  “I didn’t seek this mountain or this insurrection, I just entered somewhere beautiful I don’t belong.”

“______?”

“Jesus Christ!” Your feet slipped out from under you as you spun around to face Gabriel.  “What the hell, man?” You glared at him from the floor.

“Sorry.” He helped you to your feet.  “I just…You know you’re beautiful to me, right?”

“What?”  You reached over to your phone and stopped the music.

“I don’t like that you don’t see yourself as beautiful.”

You cocked an eyebrow.  “You scare me half to death, make me fall on my ass, nearly give me a fucking heart attack–all to tell me you think I’m pretty?’

“I didn’t say just pretty.  I said you’re beautiful.”

“Doesn’t explain why you decided to pop–you were watching me dance again, weren’t you?”

“Does it make me sound like a creeper if I say yes?”

“Yes, it does.” You rolled your eyes and sighed.  “Fine.  You wanna dance?” You grabbed his hand and reached towards your phone.  “Show me your moves, hot stuff.”

_“Countin’ the headlights passin’ two-by-two…”_

“If you insist on Rick Springfield, I think I like this one better.” Gabriel snapped his fingers.

_“Sometimes my life feels like one long fall from grace. I chased my dreams, I was gettin’ weary from the chase.  I’ve held an angel’s hand, and I’ve felt the devil’s bite.  Yeah…”  
_

You hit the pause button.  “Why?”

“Why not?”  He grinned cheekily.

“You’re dumb.”  You smiled right back.  “What about this one?”

_“Stop.  My head is playin’ tricks again.  Won’t it ever stop?  Baby, come and listen to my heart and then, take me to the top.  I’m afraid of love, so afraid of love…”_

He snapped again and your phone went silent.  “Are you?”

“What?”  You tilted your head to the side in confusion.

“Afraid of love?”

“No.”  Even you knew you’d answered too quickly.  “Maybe.  I don’t know.” You dropped your gaze to the floor. 

The music started up again.  _“I can see the path you’re cutting, it cost me a little piece of my heart.  I can see the doors you’re shutting, ‘cause they were open at the start.  Baby, loving you has been hard on me.  You’re such a tough little sister just looking for mister riiiiiiight, on the wrong side of town.  You better love somebody…”_

You switched the song.  _“Love is a jagged, blistered curse.  I could feel the hunger, burst inside of me.  Perfect body, perfect skin.  There is no perfect anything.  I tried hard to be the perfect one, but it’s not enough, it’s not enough.  Welcome to my education, in the name of love, the name of love…”_

Gabriel smiled and changed it again.  _“Alone in a world, of six billion, I was feeling my soul rust.  Yeah, I saw that everything was broken, everything was ashes, everything was dust.  I say this just to let you know, I’d be crazy if I let you go.  I’d be stoned, I’d be stupid, and I don’t wanna run and hide.  Here’s me thinking love could never survive, then you showed up, Venus in overdrive…”_

You turned the music off and set your phone down.  “What are we doing here, Gabriel?”

“Playing music?”

“Pretty interesting song choices there.”

“You picked up on the message I was trying to send you?”

You sighed. “I’m…I’m just me, Gabriel.  I’m not anything special.”

“That’s where you’re wrong, ______.”  He reached out and brushed his fingers across your cheek.

The music started up again, and you bit your lip as he pulled you closer to him.

“Dance with me?”

“Gabriel…”

“I know just what you’re doing, you don’t wanna put the hurt on someone,” Gabriel sang along this time as he swayed you to the music.  “You’ve been trying to convince yourself you’re better off if you just turn and run.  But I’m gonna hang on tight, I’ve got a feeling you’d only happen once to me.  And no one, not even you is ever gonna make you wrong for me…”

His lips were on yours as the chorus started.  The thought of music was wiped from your mind as he coaxed your lips apart and began mapping out the contours of your mouth with his tongue.

He pressed tightly against you and you could feel him begin to harden through the layers you were both wearing.  You wrapped your arms around him, only to have him rip away from you with a loud groan.

“Shit, ______.”

In your horror, it took you a second to notice the bright golden wings that had materialized and hung from his back.  “What…Gabriel…I…”

“You hit the right spot, sugar.” His grin was strained.  “Must be someone special if you can get an archangel to pop his wings.”  He wiggled his eyebrows.

“That was horrible, Gabe.”  You smiled, completely forgetting the hurt you’d felt when he’d first pulled away.  You were suddenly too entranced by the gorgeous golden wings that hung from his back.  “Can–Can I touch them?”

“I wish you would.”

You tentatively reached out, ready to pull your hand back if he expressed any discomfort, until you finally felt the soft brush of feathers against your fingertips.

“Mmmmm.” Gabriel was practically purring.

You smiled to yourself as you pressed down and his grip on you tightened in response.  You could feel his erection against your thigh, and with every move of your hand carding through his wings, he’d grind against you.

“Feels…shit.”  He didn’t need to breathe, but he was panting, his words muffled.  His face was against your shoulder as if he didn’t have the strength to hold himself up.  “______,” he groaned into your neck.

“You want me to stop?”

“Not…I mean…” He whimpered and moaned, pressing himself and his wings against you.  “Only…only if you want to.”

You continued to card through his wings, eliciting a moan with each touch.  He rubbed himself against you, chasing the friction he needed, and building a fire within you with every thrust.

“______,” he was clinging to you, using you to keep himself vertical.  His whole body was shaking.  “Not…not that I…shit,” his knees buckled and he groaned when you tugged on his wing.  “Feels so good, sweetheart…but I’m…” he hissed when you dug your nails in slightly.  “Gonna come in my pants if you keep going.”

“Pants off, then, sugar.” You felt emboldened by the reactions you were getting from him. 

His brain had obviously melted a little, because his fingers immediately went to his waist and he began to manually strip his pants from his body.  But they weren’t even down his thighs before you leaned forward and pressed your mouth to his wings.

“Fuck, fuck, fuck.” He was breathing hard when he collapsed against you.  “Shit–damn…”

One hand stayed tangled in his feathers while the other traveled down and palmed him through his boxers.  You continued, even as his grip on you tightened and his shaking worsened.  

It wasn’t long before you felt his whole body tense.  He released a string of curses in your ear and then went completely lax against you.  “Shit.”

“Gabriel, did you just–”

He huffed, but didn’t move.  “I feel like a fledgling.”  His tone indicated embarrassment.  “I should–”

“We could always test your refractory time.”

Finally, he leaned back to look at you, eyebrow cocked.  “Yeah?”

“Well, as long as you make sure I’ll be feelin’ it tonite.” You wiggled your eyebrows.

He grinned and snapped his fingers.

**Author's Note:**

> Songs used:
> 
> “I’ve Done Everything For You”
> 
> “Jessie’s Girl”
> 
> “Lust”
> 
> “Kristina”
> 
> “Light This Party Up”
> 
> “Carry Me Away”
> 
> “Love Somebody”
> 
> “Perfect”
> 
> “Venus In Overdrive”
> 
> “Don’t Walk Away”
> 
> “Love Is Alright Tonite”


End file.
